


Phantom Generals

by DarkAcademia1974



Category: Original Work, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Underage mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcademia1974/pseuds/DarkAcademia1974
Summary: A bunch of short stories about my oc and her power. Ps this is not bungou stray dogs story but is mildly influenced by it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry if it’s vague.

Summoner  
Name: Amaya Eden Hirotsu  
Age: 16  
Weight: 59.9kg  
Height: 5’5 =165.1cm  
BT: AB-

Phantom Generals: Parasol Under the Cherry Tree  
Name: Ophelia Leonara Hirotsu  
Age: 25  
Weight: 79.1kg  
Height: 6.5’0 =198.12cm  
BT: AB-

Phantom Generals: Ashes of a Life Past  
Name: Diana Wisteria Hirotsu  
Age: 25  
Weight 79.3kg  
Height: 6.5’0 =198.11cm  
BT: AB-

Phantom Generals: Red Dragon on Tainted Earth  
Name: Klaus Emry Hirotsu  
Age:24  
Weight: 75.9kg  
Height: 6.4’0 =195.072cm  
BT: AB-

Phantom Generals: Sorrow for the Lonely  
Name: Atlas Anahita Hirotsu  
Age: 24  
Weight: 75.9kg  
Height: 6.4’0 =195.072cm  
BT: AB-

Phantom Generals: Yellow Eyes in Thunder Skies  
Name: Larcade Amélia Hirotsu  
Age:23  
Weight: 73.7 kg  
Height: 6’5 =195.58cm  
BT: AB-

Phantom Generals: Winds on a Cliff  
Name: Mavis Amélie Hirotsu  
Age: 23  
Weight: 73.7 kg  
Height: 6’5 =195.58cm  
BT: AB-

Phantom Generals: Frozen Fortune Beneath the Moonlight  
Name: Edgar Allen Alastair Hirotsu  
Age: 22  
Weight: 68.9kg  
Height: 5.4’8 =184.912cm  
BT: AB-

Phantom Generals: Ground Zero  
Name: Kyro/os Agni Astoria Hirotsu  
Age: 21  
Weight: 72.5kg  
Height: 6’4 =193.04cm  
BT: AB-

Phantom Generals: Poison Blood flows in Veins  
Name: Anastasia Annabelle Historia Hirotsu  
Age: 21  
Weight: 72.3kg  
Height: 6’4 =193.04cm  
BT: AB-

Phantom Generals: All knowing in the Library  
Name: Lara Jean Alexandria Hirotsu  
Age: 20  
Weight: 70.9kg  
Height: 6.3’0 =192.024cm  
BT: AB-

Phantom Generals: Marionette’s Strings  
Name: Valentyn Ira Hirotsu  
Age: 20  
Weight: 70.9kg  
Height: 6.3’0 =192.024cm  
BT: AB-

Phantom Generals: Gravity & Judgement  
Name: Benjamin Deliora Hirotsu  
Age: 19  
Weight: 73.5kg  
Height: 6’5 =195.58cm  
BT: AB-

Phantom Generals: Tell-Tales of Bittersweet Tragedy   
Name: Atticus Adam Neo Hirotsu  
Age: 22  
Weight:72.5kg  
Height: 6’4 =193.04cm  
BT: AB-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thai is a guide for my character Amaya and her Phantom Generals.
> 
> Based off of Bungou Stray Dogs the abilities, the real world and the mortality compass.


	2. Phantom Generals: Parasol under the Cherry Tree

“And all I loved, I loved alone”- Edgar Allen Poe

Blood runs thicker than water, heavy with meaning, bright as passion and thick with history. The dense liquid glided down her forearm onto her palm and dripped from her finger tapping the ground with soft plit Platz,

Red painted the walls and slipped down her face in streams, a large figure hunched behind her. The blade dulled behind the colour of love, passion soaked the alleyway floor. Ruby droplets fell like tears, glowing on the grey ground. The red of rage seeped out of the body, pooling around her geta. 

Parasol under the Cherry Tree sheathed her Katanas hovering closer to the young Blackett. Strands of charcoal hair spilt over the phantoms shoulders. The first raindrops began to rain down form the misty clouds. Pure water mixed with the cherry liquid becoming more lose after blending with the iridescent water.

A waterfall of black curtained the phantom’s face, the Spider Lily ornament shining under the street lamps harsh light. The sharp iron tang danced with the scent of rain, nauseous smell damaged by the salt of rainfall. 

The colour of royalty and desire lit up the street, deafening sirens rang, a cat down the road hissed and ran. The pale girl strode further down the alleyway to the next street and, with the fading clacking of her geta echoing, disappearing under the paparazzi stars. 

The killer was never found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of my new character guide??? I mean I guess it is one Σ(￣。￣ﾉ) 
> 
> Don’t hesitate to ask for me to explain what happens if you don’t understand. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)


	3. Phantom Generals: Ashes Of a Life Past

“Knowing what it feels to be in pain is why we be kind to others” -Jiraiya

Ginger red hair swayed in the blowing wind, gold top knot crown rested heavy on the phantom’s head glittering in the burning trees. The once clean air poisoned by the ash, pillars of grey smoke rising as ash fell like snow. Screams echoed high in the sky, drowned out by the crackling of flames licking the burning wood houses. 

Chain explosions rang deafening in the ed by the gas ports, cola mines and electricity units. Tears feel endlessly spitting paths down the dirt and ash covered cheeks, falling weightlessly and heavy with pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also available on my wattpad. Sorry for the short notes.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Italianchick13


End file.
